She's Everything
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: A night out with his girlfriend reminds Mike how much she means to him. Oneshot. The Miz/OC


**A/N: This is a song-fic written for my best friend Mel. Miz goes to the WWE and himself, and the song goes to Brad Paisley. I hope you like it, Ying. I love you. :)**

**She's Everything**

**She's a yellow pair of running shoes.**

**A holey pair of jeans.**

**She looks great in cheap sunglasses.**

**She looks great in anything.**

**She's "I want a piece of chocolate".**

**Take me to a movie.**

**She's "I can't find a thing to wear".**

**Now and then she's moody.**

Mike Mizanin watched his girlfriend Mel Brooks with soft eyes. They were going to a party, and she was rummaging through her closet trying to find something to wear. She pulled out various articles of clothing, discarding each piece one by one. She muttered to herself as she held up two tank tops, comparing them. Mike shook his head in amusement.

Other guys might have been irritated with their girlfriends for holding them up, but to Mike it was these little things that he loved.

"Babe, which one do you think looks better on me?" Mel questioned, standing up and holding the tank tops up to her body, one after the other. She fixed her hazel gaze on him expectantly.

Mike sat there and pretended to think about it for a couple of minutes, making her fidget anxiously. Then he said, "You look beautiful no matter what you wear."

He could see her melt on the inside, and she put both the tank tops down and threw herself into his arms, kissing him softly. "Thank you," she whispered.

**She's a Saturn with a sunroof.**

**With her brown hair a-blowing.**

**She's a soft place to land.**

**And a good feeling knowing.**

**She's a warm conversation.**

**That I wouldn't miss for nothing.**

**She's a fighter when she's mad.**

**And she's a lover when she's loving.**

Mike glanced at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye. She was looking out the window at the bright blue sky, the sunlight striking her brown hair and adding a gold tint to it. She looked happy and content, and Mike smiled. He loved seeing her when she was this naturally happy. And he loved even more that he was the one who made her that happy.

He pulled into the driveway of his friend Zack's house. Plenty of people were already there, and he greeted them as he headed into the house, leading Mel by the hand. He was a popular guy, and everyone knew who he was. Because of his own popularity, Mel had gained some too, and a lot of the girls there smiled or waved at her.

They made their way to the kitchen, and Mike got a beer for himself and handed her a Pepsi. Mel was nineteen and too young to drink, and her brother Phil (known as CM Punk to their circle of friends) was straight edge and didn't approve of alcohol, which largely affected her decision to not drink until she was legal.

They made their way through the crowded living room to some empty seats on the sofa. They sat down and Mel immediately snuggled into him. Mike wrapped an arm happily around her shoulders.

**And she's everything I ever wanted.**

**And everything I need.**

**I talk about her, I go on and on and on.**

'**Cause she's everything to me.**

**She's a Saturday out on the town.**

**And a church girl on Sunday.**

**She's a cross around her neck.**

**And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday.**

**She's a bubble bath and candles.**

"**Baby come and kiss me."**

**She's a one glass of wine.**

**And she's feeling kinda tipsy.**

Mel gazed up at him with bright, loving hazel eyes, and he smiled down at her and pecked her lips softly. "Want to dance?" he murmured.

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily, and he took her hand and led her out to where everyone else was dancing. A slow song came on, and he pulled her close, moving with her in perfect harmony.

**She's the giver I wish I could be.**

**And the stealer of the covers.**

**She's a picture in my wallet.**

**And my unborn children's mother.**

**She's the hand that I'm holding.**

**When I'm on my knees and praying.**

**She's the answer to my prayer.**

**And she's the song that I'm playing.**

They continued to dance slowly, and Mel looked up at him and smiled softly. "Are you happy with me, Mikey?"

Mike smiled back, kissing her forehead softly. "I can't imagine being with anyone else, baby."

Mel's face lit up, and she kissed him deeply. "I love you, Mikey."

"I love you too, baby," Mike whispered, returning her kiss.

**And she's everything I ever wanted.**

**And everything I need.**

**She's everything to me.**

**Yeah she's everything to me.**

The years passed, and Mike and Mel got married. They had two children, a son named David and a daughter named Sophia. They were happy, especially Mike, simply because he got to spend the rest of his life with the woman who was everything to him.

**Everything I ever wanted.**

**And everything I need.**

**She's everything to me.**


End file.
